This is my day, my Demigod life
by Tris Nephilim The-Garde
Summary: Hi! I am Dawn Prior and I was having a normal day until a flying serpent flew into my family's apartment. It killed my dad and then this boy came in. We jumped out of a window and landed on garbage bags.
1. Chapter 1 : Serpents and Garbage Bags

_Hi! I have decided to make a PJO OC along with the help of my friend Dooka! Right now, she is currently writing a PJO fanfic called 'Things I'll Never Say" and its fantastic so you should check it out!_

_I hope you guys enjoy my story :)_

* * *

Chapter One : Serpents and Garbage Bags

I could feel someone's arms picking me up as I fell asleep and drifted off into a dream.

**~DREAM~**

"Dad?" I nudged my father's body with my foot.

"Dad?" I repeated, I bent down to check his heartbeat.

There was no heartbeat. My dad was dead.

"What?! No!" I shouted as I started to shake the body.

Tears were streaming down my face and I screamed. I looked to my left and the flying serpent started to move again.

"A knife," I whispered to myself.

The serpent got up and I quickly scrambled back. I grabbed another knife from the kitchen and as the serpent came at me, I threw the knife. The knife hit the serpent and then clattered to the ground.

"I didn't throw it hard enough!" I thought.

I ran to the counter as the serpent crashed into the wall beside me. The serpent got back up and was prepared to charge at me again. I saw a sword come down and the serpent dissolved into gold dust. I looked up to see a boy around my age. He was tall and had dark brown hair.

"You alright?" he asked as he came towards me.

"Uh... What was that?!" I asked as I slowly stood up.

"That was a drakon," he answered bluntly.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"C'mon, let's go," he looked at the front door.

"Why?! I don't even know you," I retorted.

"My name is Tobias Jamie Jackson. I am a son of Poseidon," he introduced himself.

"Poseidon?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"We should hurry unless you want to be attacked again. I'm not sure if I can handle them all," Tobias didn't bother answering my question.

"But where will you take me?" I asked.

"To a place called Camp Half-Blood. A place where you will be safe," explained Tobias as if he were reciting something he had heard many times.

At that moment, the door burst open and more flying serp- drakons flew in.

"What do we do now?" I gasped.

"We take the other way," a crazy gleam lit up his eyes.

He walked towards the window and I followed him as the drakons advanced. He looked down the open window and smiled. Smiled?

"Hold on or you will possibly die," Tobias grabbed me by my waist.

Together, we jumped through the open window. I screamed and clutched at his shoulders. We landed on something black and soft. I glanced down and realized that those things were garbage bags.

"Ewwww... Seriously, garbage bags?!" I commented.

He slid off the garbage bags and I did the same.

"Where now?" I asked.

"We go to Camp Half-Blood," Tobias replied.

**~END OF DREAM~**

I bolt straight up and look around. I am inside some sort of building and I was sleeping on a bed. I don't remember falling asleep on a bed?

Hi, I am Dawn Prior and I am confused! A while ago, I was in my apartment with my dad and then a flying serpent flew in. My dad grabbed a knife and stabbed it, but that didn't stop the serpent. The serpent slashed my dad across the chest before it went down and lay there for about five minutes. And then this boy came and we jumped through a window onto garbage bags. And now, I had dream flashback sort of thing!

"You're awake," a voice says.

I look to my right and I see a centaur beside me. A centaur?

"Yea and you're a centaur," I say.

"My name is Chiron and I'm the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood. Yes, I am a centaur," says the centaur.

"This is Camp Half-Blood? Why was I brought here?" I question as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"You are a demigod," answers Chiron.

"I am half-god?" I say.

"Yes," he answers.

I seriously do not know how to react right now.

"She's awake? I thought she was dead," says a familiar voice.

A dark-haired boy appears behind Chiron and walks towards me.

"Tobias?" I say.

"Mhm," he replies.

"What's your name?" Chiron asks me after a bit of awkward silence.

"Dawn Prior," I respond, almost stuttering.

Chiron nods.

"Tobias, can you please show her around camp?" Chiron requests.

"Sure," Tobias motions for me to follow him and I do.

We walk out of the 'Big House' and onto the camp grounds. Tobias told me the name of the building right after I stood up.

"So gods and goddesses exist?" I ask.

"Yes, oh my gods, are you sure your mother isn't Athena?" Tobias smirks at me.

I laugh and we keep walking as he talks about the different cabins. Tobias seems to be the sarcastic kind of guy...

"How did we get to camp so fast? The trip from my house to the camp felt like a day." I ask.

"Well, let's just say that I had to carry Sleeping Beauty around for a while," Tobias replies as I suddenly took an interest in the ground.

So I've been sleeping this whole time and this guy has been carrying me around?!

"When will I know which cabin I will be staying in?" we make our way past the rock climbing walls.

"Probably by tonight," he replies as a girl and a boy appear in front of Tobias.

"Hey, Tobias, who's she?" the boy asks.

"She's the new girl," the girl says bluntly.

She was wearing an outfit that would've gotten me kicked out of high school.

"Dawn, this is my brother Jayden Tsang and she is his girlfriend," explains Tobias.

"Dawn? What a name. My name is Rhonda, daughter of Aphrodite," the girl couldn't help but introduce herself.

"You look more like a Gertrude to me," I comment and smiled when I saw the look on her face.

Tobias and Jayden both try to hold in their smiles and giggles, but Tobias couldn't. He burst out laughing and a few demigods who were near started to stare.

"Well, I'm Jayden. Nice to meet you," Jayden smiles.

"Nice to meet you too!" I smile back.

Far behind them, I see an Asian girl with short black hair and she looks very sad.

"Tobias, who's that Asian girl?" I ask, pointing.

"That's Annika Jones, daughter of Hades. She's a pretty cool girl, I guess," It seems like Tobias doesn't know her that well.

"You thought I was dead?" I couldn't help but ask this question.

"Well, I knew you were alive, but when we arrived, you were sleeping. Many demigods had crowded around when they saw me carrying you in," Tobias was laughing.

Another boy and girl came up to me.

"Nice to meet you, new girl! I'm Percy Jackson. Tobias and I do have the same last name, but 'Jackson' is a common last name even though I'm a son of Poseidon too and... uh...," the boy introduced himself and I think he wasn't sure how to explain the situation.

"He's a seaweed brain. I'm Annabeth Chase and my mom is Athena," introduced the girl.

"I'm Dawn Prior! Nice to meet you guys!" I smile.

We kept walking and saying, "Hi'" until I'm pretty sure I had met 95% of the campers. I think it was near evening when Tobias finally finished the tour of the camp.

"Hey, Dawn, it's time for the Campfire!" Tobias announced.

* * *

_Things I'll Never Say: _ s/8718019/1/Things-I-ll-Never-Say

_Dookamargirl2: _ u/4290663/Dookamargirl2


	2. Chapter 2 : Ready or Not

_Hello! I'm back with another chapter of this story! This is Dawn's POV of the story and the link for Annika's POV will be at the bottom._

* * *

Chapter Two : Ready or Not

"What is 'Campfire?'" I ask.

"Well tonight, it is karaoke night. So, some people will be singing," Tobias explains as he walks towards the Amphitheatre.

I nod and we make our way to the building. I notice the sad looking girl from before, Annika Jones. She is wearing the Camp Half-Blood shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black converse.

"Hey,Tobias, I'm going to talk to Annika for a minute, okay?" I slowly walk away from Tobias as he nods.

I make my way up to her and she looks at me.

"Hi, I'm new here at Camp Half-Blood. My name is Dawn Prior," I introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Annika Jones, daughter of Hades," she says.

"It's nice to meet you! Why did you look so sad before?" I hope that didn't sound like I was butting into her business.

"I had a huge fight with my best friend because his new girlfriend doesn't want him hanging around me anymore or at least he was my best friend," she answers.

"Is the new girlfriend 'Gertrude?'" I ask and smile as I recall the look on Rhonda's face.

She looks confused and replies, "Gertrude?"

"Oh! I mean the Aphrodite girl who reveals too much of herself. I think her name was Rhonda," I explain, smiling.

"Oh, yea her, the wicked witch of the makeup," Annika starts to smile too.

"True! I like to call her 'Gertrude,' if you look at her from a certain angle, she looks like one!" I say.

She chuckles, "Oh, definitely."

"Dawn! Annika! It's starting now!" Tobias appears behind me and drags me by the elbow.

I look back to smile at Annika, but Tobias has dragged me too far into the crowd. I glance at the stage and I see a brunette girl with pale blue eyes. I think her name was Jade.

"Now performing is our newest Camper Dawn Prior who is singing with Tobias Jackson!" announces Jade excitedly.

"WHAT?!" I look at Tobias and his face was also in shock.

"C'mon up!" Jade says.

Tobias drags me by the elbow again and we climb up onto the stage.

"Tobias, what song are we gonna sing?" I whisper.

"I have no idea," Tobias responds.

Jade pops up behind us and suggests a song. I nod and we both smile.

(Tobias-italics, Dawn-Italics Bold, Both-Italics Underlined)

_Ah, Dawn_

_Tobi_

_Ready or Not_

_Yeah_

_Let's Go!_

I smile and start to dance around.

**_I tried to cover my shine _**

**_I've tried staying in the lines_**

**_I, I, I don't wanna hide _**

**_No not tonight_**

**_You you you want me to take my light _**

**_Fit it in your box right_**

**_I want u to look me in the eye, eye, eye_**

Tobias comes over to dance with me and together we look out towards the audience. The audience was cheering and loving it.

**_Ready or not _**

**_Here, here, here I come _**

**_I'm about to show you where the light comes from_**

**_Oh, oh, oh ready or not here here I come _**

**_This is who I am _**

**_I won't hide it_**

**_I'm a take it all over the world _**

**_To the young to the old every boy and girl_**

**_Ready or not here I come _**

**_I'm a show the world where the love is_**

**_Even I had to smile and dance around_**

**_I'm not ever selling out _**

**_A love out loud is what it's all about_**

**_Giving everything to see the lost get found_**

**_Yeah, it's going down_**

**_You, you, you want me to take my light_**

**_Fit it in your box right_**

**_I want you to look me in the eye eye eye_**

I grin and started to sing my heart out.

**_Ready or not here here I come _**

**_I'm about to show you where the light comes from_**

**_Oh, Oh, oh ready or not here I come_**

**_This is who I am_**

**_I won't hide it_**

**_I'm a take it all over the world _**

**_To the young to the old every boy and girl_**

**_Ready or not here I come _**

**_I'm a show the world where the love is_**

Tobias stepped in front of me while I started dancing around the stage.

[TOBI]

_I refuse to keep this buried deep inside of me _

_Yeah this little light of mine, it's time to let it shine a bit_

_'Cause there's no point in hiding it_

_It's everything I am_

_The source of all my hope _

_And it's the reason why I stand_

_And I pledge allegiance to be somebody real_

_There's no more holding it back_

_I'm showing them how I feel cause love is more than a word_

_It's a noun, and a verb, and __hiding it is absurd_

_Ya heard _

Suddenly, I see a bright pink glow around me and as fast as it had appeared, it vanished. I glanced down and I'm suddenly in a white sundress with a sweetheart neckline that has a dark blue sash. There was also a shiny gold necklace that was around my neck. I look closer and I see that the necklace has a dove charm attached to it.

**_Ready or not here here I come _**

**_I'm about to show you where the light comes from_**

**_Ready or not here here here I come_**

**_This is who I am_**

**_I won't hide it_**

**_I'm a take it all over the world _**

**_To the young to the old every boy and girl_**

**_Ready or not here I come _**

**_I'm a show the world where the love is_**

We smile and Chiron calls the campers to attention after everyone had finished cheering for us.

"Hail Dawn Prior, Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of beauty and Love," He announces.

I stand there with my hands behind my back, blushing like mad.

Just then, I hear a shriek.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Wha-but-and-NO-but-UGH!" I see Rhonda pointing at me accusingly.

I look to my left to see Tobias staring at my face.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask him.

"Um-Ah-gah-heh..." Tobias mumbles.

"Hello? Tobias... Is anybody in there?" I wave my hand in front of his face.

Before he could reply, Rhonda stomps up the stairs and onto the stage.

"NOOOOOO! SHE IS NOT A DAUGHTER OF APRHODITE! I AM!" Rhonda screams and runs around the stage with her skirt flying up and down, flashing all the boys.

I look at Annika and I realize that she was smiling at me. I grin back at her like a crazy person.

* * *

_Annika's POV : s/8718019/17/Things-I-ll-Never-Say _

_Dookamargirl2 : u/4290663/Dookamargirl2_


	3. Chapter 3 : Goodbye to my Dark Blue Sash

_Hey! Sorry for the wait on all my stories! Here is the next part! And Annika's POV will be at the bottom as usual!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Goodbye to my Dark Blue Sash

I was standing there still smiling until Gertrude makes her way over to Annika.

"You stupid ZOMBIE FREAK!" she shrieks as her hair flew all over the place.

I can only see their lips moving after that sentence. I turn to my right and could still see Tobias in the same position as before.

"Tobias!" I scream into his ear.

He jolts backwards and lands on his butt, "Hmm?"

I could barely make out Thalia and Nico leading Annika away. I see that Gertrude is busy with Jayden again. I walk off the stage and follow those three demigods. I turn the corner and no longer saw them.

Crap.

I keep wondering why my mother would dress me in a sundress when the nighttime is so chilly. I turn another corner and notice three other demigods.

"Nice performance out there, Dawn," one of the demigods says.

"Um.. thanks. Do you know where Nico and Thalia went?" I reply.

"I think they went towards the Hades cabin, but why would you care? A gorgeous Aphrodite girl like you wouldn't care," another one with brown hair responds.

"Actually, I do care," I say.

"I'm Josh, son of Apollo. Wanna go run away with me?" the same demigod asks, winking.

"Yea... no," I blatantly say.

"Hey, Josh! Don't have all the fun! You don't wanna run away with Josh. He'll probably get lost. Come with a son of Ares. Name's Arthur," the first one says.

"No... I'm good," I say again.

Why are their pick up lines so cheesy?

"And I'm Fred, son of Hermes," the last demigod says.

Just then, I hear screaming and a mirror shattering.

I squeeze past the guys and make my way other to the Hades cabin. I could hear a girl laughing and could see Nico and Thalia walk out of the Hades cabin. Just then, Josh grabs the dark blue sash that's hanging from my dress.

"Hey," Josh says, leaning in.

"Yea... no," I walk away from Josh, untying the dark blue sash from my dress.

"Get back here, sweetie!" those three creepers were chasing after me.

I reach the Hades cabin and shut the door.

"Annika?" I say as I glance around the room. The mirror has shattered.

"Yes?" She turns to face me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"The mirror broke," she says.

I slowly look at her, "Alright."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at campfire?" Her words come out as a rush.

"When you started... laughing, Nico and Thalia brought you here and when I heard a crash I thought you might be in trouble, so here I am," I reply.

Annika cocks her head to the side, I could tell she was studying me.

"You punched the mirror," I say.

"Yes," she says.

I walk over to her and sit on the bunk beside her, trying to avoid the glass shards, "What did Gertrude say to you?"

I went on, seeing her surprised expression, "I saw her yell at you earlier after I sang and Gertrude had a hissy fit."

"Well, let's just say, she spoke the brutal crappy truth, and my ex-best friend has obviously been spilling my secrets," she replies.

"I've heard the campers say things, about how you don't show emotion and you are basically like a robot that never tires, strong like iron. But I think that no one has bothered to try to see the emotion in you, because you have more emotion than most of them, although you aren't an open book," I try to explain my thoughts to her.

"I've noticed how you always hover at the edge of the crowd like a shadow, and how you seem sad and lonely all the time," I seriously hope I'm making sense here.

"Do you think it's easy, never being included and treated like you're some sort of freak?" Annika finally asks.

Crap, I guess I don't make sense to her. Great job, Dawn!

"No, I think it's lonely, especially without your former best friend, but I also think that you never had a choice," I slowly reply.

"So you know all about me, now what?" she says.

I try to sit up, but Annika starts to talk again, " Everyone thinks I'm a freak, that's why no one hangs out with me, or they think I'm too detached, or crazy, or creepy-"

"I don't," I say.

"What?" she says, confused.

"I don't think you're any of those things, and if they don't want to be your friend, they're the crazy ones. I'll be your friend," I finally stand up.

I drag her back to the Amphitheater and I could see her smiling.

* * *

Annika's POV: s/8718019/18/Things-I-ll-Never-Say


End file.
